It iS NoT aLwAyS wHaT iT sEeMs
by Mellow Illusion
Summary: Danielle of Goldenlake is bethrothed to Prince Roald but they don't love one another. Makes a pact with him. If in 7 months they still haven't fallen in love, she will personally call off the engagement. But how do you know you have fallen in love?
1. Chapter 1 Needed Freedom

**Disclaimer: Ok, let's just get this thing sorted out. Anyone in my story whom you have never heard of my characters; anyone else are are created by Tamora Pierce who is a very clever author and I just lurve her books ;)  
  
Author's Note: This just sorta popped into my head when I was bored. Plz review when you have read it. I really need those opinions. No flames plz but I wouldn't mind ppl telling me what I can do to make the story better. Thanks.**

* * *

"Father, I simply refuse. I will not marry some girl who I haven't seen before. It's just crazy!"  
  
"Now, son. She is Raoul's daughter and you have seen her before, you just don't remember it. She's been living in the Yamani Islands with the royal family ever since her mother died and now Raoul wants her to come back home. If I haven't miscalculated, she will be turning 18 this year, 2 years younger than yourself."  
  
Perhaps reasoning was a better way to go about it. The king hadn't expected this sort of reaction from his heir. He expected Roald to be a little disappointed at not being able to choose his own bride but didn't think that it would be a downright refusal. This was the first time that the king had seen his only son this angry.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHOSE HER FATHER, I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S BEEN LIVING IN YAMANI, I DON'T CARE HOW OLD SHE IS---"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER THIS WAY ROALD. HE IS YOUR FATHER AND THE KING OF TORTALL, AT LEAST SHOW SOME RESPECT."  
  
As Queen Thayet entered the chamber, the Prince's face immediately flashed a deep red. He knew that his mother was right. He couldn't remember a time when he was this angry but he also couldn't remember when he was ever being pushed to marry a girl he didn't know.  
  
"I'm sorry, father. Please forgive my rudeness....." "Son, I understand you're upset but perhaps when you meet the girl things will change."  
  
Fat chance. The prince's aqua blue eyes flashed. He knew he had to get out of there before he started yelling obscenities again.  
  
"Father, mother? May I be excused?" The answer came in the form of a nod. As soon as the door closed, Thayet looked up at her husband with humour but there was a hint of worry in her eyes.  
  
"No questioning who he got stubborn and rebellious streak from! So they say, like father like son." The king smiled warmly at his wife while deep down, he was filled with concern about the situation at hand.  
  
He had to get out of there. It felt as if there was a gloved hand muffling his very existence. Roald ran straight for the stables. He didn't want anyone knowing he was going outside of the palace and so geared up his horse, Moon Shadow, by himself. He had never chosen to be born into the royal family; let alone being crown prince and forced to marry someone so that the kingdom can live in happiness. At the moment, he couldn't care more about what would one day be his kingdom. He didn't care about the people on the streets as Moon Shadow flew across at lightning speed. He just wanted out. He wanted to be able to control his own movements at this moment. He needed freedom. Lost in his own thoughts of bitterness and sadness, he failed to spot the tiny toddler crossing the road just looming ahead......  
  
**A/N: What do you guyz think of it?!?! Plz r/r. If I get enough reviews I'll continue!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Fierce Encounter

"M'lady, shouldn't we be getting back by now? I have a feeling that my lord will be getting upset if you don't make an appearance soon..."  
  
"Oh, come on Cal, I need this right now. It'll probably be my last real taste of freedom for the rest of my life. You know what it'll be like with my father and that royal palace. It's practically a cage and I'll feel like a trapped bird in there." There was a hint of defiance in Danielle's voice as she spoke to Calinda, her maid.  
  
"But milady, my lord will let you go out..."  
  
"Yes...and have practically the entire of King's Own monitoring my every move. You know what he's like. Overprotective."  
  
"But my lord loves you dearly, you're his only daughter."  
  
"I know...that's why I'm going to enjoy the freedom and fresh air while I can!"  
  
With that, Dani walked further down the street, hoping to find other goods to her already bulking heap. Suddenly, she heard the distict galloping of a horse. _Who is stupid enough to run a horse at full speed on such a busy street? They can run someone over!_ The person riding the horse suddenly came into view. From where she saw it, it appeared to be a royal guard by the clothes he was wearing. _Call himself a royal guard!_ She continued walking down the street but immediately did a double take. There was a young toddler walking across the street and by the speed the horse was galloping at, it would be on top of the young child in a few seconds. Without a second thought, Dani flung herself towards the young child. She quickly hindered the child by turning her back to the horse and grasping the child towards her. She tried at the same time to roll away but knew it was too late. She saw the hooves come down as the rider reined the horse in and she prepared for the impact.  
  
"MILADY!!!!" Calinda screamed. Her lady's life was in danger and she couldn't do a thing about it.  
  
The impact never came. As she heard the hooves thud down on the ground about an inch from where she was crouching holding the baby. She slowly got back on her feet still shaking. As Calinda and the mother of the child came towards her, she was just happy that she hadn't got hurt. Dani handed the toddler back to his mother receiving gratification mingled with crying. She remembered the rider and stormed up to him. _He hadn't even come down from his horse and what is he thinking about. _She glared at him who seemed to be lost in thought. _The nerve of him!_ "At least have the decency to get off your horse!" she was now really angry.

"What are you talking about?!?" his eyes flashed. _Who was this girl to tell him what to do?_ "If you had been paying attention, you would have realized that you practically ran over an innocent citizen and you're asking me what I'm talking about?!"

"The last time I checked, this was a free country."

"It is as long as you don't do things to endanger the people living in it! And as a royal guard, you are expected to protect them."

"I don't have to listen to this." With that he turned his horse and rode back.

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME, YOU SLIMY BASTARD!!" That stopped Roald in his tracks. No one had ever said things like that to him. He pulled his horse towards her and leaned down until their noses nearly touched.

"You will regret you ever said that....ignorant pig." He whispered menacingly. She wanted to stab the glaive now held tightly in her hand through this guard's heart. _No one messes with me._

**A/N: I know I'm making Roald like a bad guy but you have to continue to read it to see that I need that to happen to make him look arrogant and full of pride. Inherited from his father Jonathan. :)**


End file.
